


A calm day

by konfuse



Series: OroJackson writing competition [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Insight, Musing, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konfuse/pseuds/konfuse
Summary: Sunny is thinking about the people who live on her.





	A calm day

Right now they are a total of twelve souls together. Merry had told her that the calm days are rare and sacred but the rest is a lot of fun even if dangerous. The friendship is worth it.

Nami and Robin sit outside, reading and drawing. Nami is strong but careful, controlling and worried. She gives directions so everyone will find their way. She leads different than the Captain. Robin is wise and eternal. Full of knowledge and even if it is not clear what Robins position on the ship is, she belongs. She is like a mother, soothing in the chaos and helping whenever necessary. Still afraid of loneliness even if it’s better now.

They are served drinks. Sanji takes care that everyone is always fed and strong enough to fight for when the evil people attack again. He always puts everyone before himself like his life is not as important, working while everyone else is relaxing. But taking care of others is what makes him happy so it is fine. He often fights with Zoro even though they respect each other. Zoro is in the crows nest, training but she can feel his mind and body falling asleep. Always training or sleeping (or drinking). With his strength he protects his friends and their promises, as his promise to an old friend keeps him going. At first she had been afraid of him but Merry had told her that he would protect her. Some of Merrys scars are from him, Merry had laughed it off.

Other scars are from Sanji, Chopper and Luffy but Usopp had always fixed Merry. And if something goes wrong there is her father now, who will make everything all right again. Franky uses the calm day to make her stronger, so she will be able to protect her friends better, to bring them where they belong. Franky had built her, given her purpose and made her a home to everyone on this ship, like a father would give his family. Strong and careful. Strict but loving.

Usopp helps Franky and Merry stays near Usopp whenever the Klabautermann can. Usopp isn‘t Merrys father, who is far away in another ocean but Usopp had always taken care of her and his insecurities hurt Merry. If it weren‘t for him not one of the souls would be here. He does not understand that. Usopp feels weak and angry. But he is so strong and determined to never be weak again.

Luffy is playing with Chopper. Luffy is strong and warm and bright but also scarred, never again will he want to experience to lose someone. She is happy and proud to be part of his crew, to be the one to carry him. They say he will be the pirate king. The most important pirate of them all. And she will help him to make this true. Every soul here is gaining strength from Luffy. Compared to that the doctor is almost calm if he is not worrying about everyone around him, such a small body, such a big heart such a big thirst for knowledge. He does for the rest of the crew what her father does for herself and Merry. Healing.

And there is the newest soul. He was with them through hard times and he had helped them all a lot before joining. It is a calm day, everyone enjoying it. He is standing at the helm and takes care that the currents don’t drift them away. He is new but she knows he also will protect them all. He had joined, left and joined again. Jinbe is older, a big heart. Full of guilt and worry but also hopeful, looking forward to new adventures. Nearby a melody is played, floating over everything. Brook is even older, full of difficult emotions. Fear and hope, weakness and strength, loneliness and love, death and life. He still does not believe that he is allowed to experience this, together with a new crew and he is thankful for every new day, willing to give up everything for them.

Sunny loves them all dearly. Maybe more friends will join to live on her… a nice thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Again a ficlet that I wrote for an Orojackson competition. After the recent chapters (900-901) I wanted to give some spotlight to Sunny who had to endure so much during the whole cake island arc. Also if Jinbe is going to die I'm going to throw a fit.
> 
> I MADE SECOND PLACE! HOW AWESOME :D


End file.
